Eyeglasses, or spectacles, are being worn by a great number of people for varying purposes. Some people wear eyeglasses for vision correction. In such cases, the wearer usually uses eyeglasses to alleviate the problems caused by conditions such as nearsightedness (myopia), farsightedness (hyperopia), or astigmatism. On the other hand, many people wear eyeglass not due to medical reasons, but just for the practical purpose such as protection against flying debris and reduction of direct exposure to bright or harmful light, especially ultraviolet light. Such eyeglasses, including safety glasses, sport glasses, and sun glasses, are widely in use. Moreover, some eyeglasses are worn entirely as personal accessories for aesthetic or fashion purposes.
Most of the eyeglasses designed for protective and aesthetic reasons are only worn occasionally or periodically by users because the need for wearing such glasses does not arise all the time. Even for eyeglasses worn for vision correction, most people, especially those with only minor conditions, do not wear them all the time.
Naturally, problems arise due to the putting-on and taking-off transition for eyeglasses. In particular, the wearer has to find a location to keep the eyeglasses when they are not in use. Such a problem is especially acute for the eyeglasses used in outdoor settings. For example, a person wearing sun glasses during a hiking trip may want to put the sun glasses away when the ambient light is not bright. However, having a separate container for the sun glasses may prove to be bulky and inconvenient; holding the sun glasses in the wearer's hand may be cumbersome and unsafe; putting the sun glasses directly in the wear's pocket may damage the glasses. Such difficulties arise more frequently and more widely than people anticipate. The current invention aims to address this issue.